


Ecce Romani 101

by Pokegeek151



Category: Ecce Romani
Genre: Ancient Rome, Cornelia is so gay, Corvia, F/F, Female Characters, Flavia is so gay, I am Latin trash, More characters eventually, That is the new ship name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokegeek151/pseuds/Pokegeek151
Summary: In which I take each chapter of everyone's favorite Latin textbook and rewrite it as (hopefully) quality prose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had considered combining chapters one and two into a single piece since they are both so short and don't say a whole lot, but then I got lazy and decided to not. Later chapters will be longer.

The sun beat heavily down on the shoulders of the two girls as they reclined against the rough bark of a lush olive tree. The leaves provided only meager protection from the summer heat, but neither Cornelia nor Flavia seemed to mind. The grass below them was soft and cool, and a gentle breeze sang among the branches and danced across their cheeks.

 

They were trying their best to focus on their school work, but the gorgeous summer weather was sowing seeds of distraction in their childish brains. They were trying to do their assignments together; while Cornelia read, Flavia wrote. But as Cornelia absently brushed back a lock of hair knocked loose by the breeze, Flavia suddenly snapped her wooden tablet closed and threw it several feet away in mock frustration. She stood up as the tablet clattered away.

 

“I have decided that I am done with this!” she announced dramatically. She looked around, spotting the abandoned tablet and kicking it gently across the grass. “Why do we have to do this stupid reading? How am I supposed to learn anything when the weather is so  _ beautiful _ ?”

Cornelia, still sitting against the tree, smiled. The sun set Flavia alight from behind, causing her already golden hair to glow in a brilliant halo around her head. She looked almost like a goddess. An angry goddess who didn’t want to do school work.

 

“You should be grateful to even  _ have  _ lessons. Most girls our age don’t get the chance. Besides,” Cornelia replied quietly, a faint giggle buoying her tone, “you’re the one who insisted we work outside.”

 

Flavia paced around in front of Cornelia. “Yes, because I knew I would get distracted and we would abandon our work and go play instead.”

 

“What if I convinced you to stay on task?”

 

Flavia stopped pacing and turned her gaze towards Cornelia. “You know you won’t say no to me,” she said, grinning. She took a quick step forward, leaned down, and planted a kiss on Cornelia’s cheek. Her lips were soft as butterfly wings and warm on Cornelia’s cool, pale skin. “Let’s go for a walk,” Flavia whispered.

 

Cornelia smiled. She carefully closed her book and placed it on the grass beside her. Grasping Flavia’s outstretched hand, she pulled herself to her feet.

 

They looked at each other and smiled. Without saying a word, the abandoned their work materials and strolled hand in hand toward the nearest dirt path across the fields.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am Latin trash and I am not sorry. I hope to give rise to the Ecce Romani fandom, so I figured, 'Why not start with the source material?' This will be my legacy.
> 
> Also, petition to call the Flavia/Cornelia ship Corvia. I'm putting it in the tags. I hope it catches on.


End file.
